monsters_vampire_roblox_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The big breakup
Summary [[Victoria]], [[Clara]], and [[Adeline]] gotten too a argument too each other. Plot The three girls Adeline, Victoria, and Clara where together most of the time of each other, Later on after school, The girls were at their secret room and doing their own thing. Victoria was making her own dolls, Clara is reading and Adeline is napping. Clara was looking at Victoria making her dolls and tells that Victoria is very creative of her doll making. But then, Clara grabbed the doll that Victoria made and ripped it. Victoria got shocked and yelled at Clara "WHY CLARA?! I WASN'T FINISHED!". Clara tries to calm her, but she realize the doll looked like herself and said "You made me damaged doll of me!". Victoria explains angrily that she did it too. Adeline was interrupted by Clara and Victoria complaining of Victoria's doll. The three girls were argued and Victoria points Clara and Adeline out of their secret room, and decided the keep the secret room to herself. In the next day [[Cheddar]] and [[Florence]] were noticing that the three girls weren't coming, Adeline, Victoria, and Clara were going solo and not with each other. Cheddar said "Why aren't the three girls with each other?". Florence doesn't know and she thinks that Cheddar and her should ask them what happened. Cheddar agrees but he thinks that he and her should out of it. Florence was thinking about that too, and yet agreed. later in the day, The three girls weren't interacting to each other as well, Cheddar and Florence can tell. Florence said "Maybe the girls may have gotten to a fight with each-other." Cheddar said "You might be right, We need a plan too make the girls go back together." [[Thomas]] walks too Cheddar and Florence, he overheard their commutations and he know just the plan. Later on Thomas, Florence and Cheddar when into one of the three girls house and send the message too their mailboxes. Adeline, Clara, and Victoria saw the message on each of their mailboxes and it says "Meet in the library now". Later on The three girls went in the school library solo at the same time, but after that the realize they all each other. Adeline said 'What the heck are you losers doing here." Victoria said "You the loser, Same with you, Stupid Clara". Clara said "How dare you call me stupid?! YOU'RE BOTH STUPID!". Florence, Thomas and Cheddar realize that situation is getting worse. Cheddar decided to fix this by telling to truth by coming back to school early. He also explained "Why did you three break up with each other?". Victoria tells him that because of Clara ripped one of her dolls, and Adeline got frustrated because of her and Clara fighting. Florence, Cheddar and Thomas understands it now. The three girls decided to get along and stopped fighting for now. Clara realize she shouldn't have just be like "Are you finish with your doll?" Victoria respects it very much. Cheddar, Florence and Thomas are glad to hear that from the girls. Trivia * This reveals that the three girls have a secret room to themselves * This is the first episode that the three girls started to argue * Victoria can create dolls * Victoria would be normally like "Stay out of this" But she is chilled with this situation Full episode